own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonia
| birth_place = Bucharest, Romania | origin = Romania | genre = Dance, electronic, house | instrument = Vocals, guitar, percussion, drums | occupation = Singer, model | years_active = 2009–present | label = | associated_acts = Tom Boxer, Vunk, Puya, Jay Sean, Holograf | website = }} Antonia Clara Iacobescu, professionally known as ANTONIA, is a Romanian singer and model. From the age of five years she lived with her parents in the United States. Antonia lived and grew up in Utah and the city of Las Vegas in Nevada, where she finished high school and got into the modeling world. She has participated in hundreds of photo shoots for catalogs while working with large agencies in the U.S., such as Lenz and Ford Models. Likewise, she has launched her own clothing line called MOJA. Biography Early life Antonia was born on april 12, 1988 in Bucharest, Romania. She moved with her family from Romania to the United States when she was 5 years old. She grew up in Utah and Las Vegas, where she began modeling at the age of 10 and finished high school. At the age of 18 she moved back to Romania with her family. Soon after, she met producer Tom Boxer, who launched her music career with "Roses on fire". She has previously stated that the modeling experience has left a bitter taste due to rivalries between models. Musical career In 2009, Antonia recorded the song "Morena" with DJ/producer Tom Boxer. It was released in January 2010 and reached number-one in Bulgaria, Poland, and Romania. It also reached the top 10 in Hungary and Israel. In 2011 , Antonia launched what is now the hottest r’n’b hit of the moment – "Marionette". This is a song with a very modern beat, that entwines club rhythms with profound r’n’b and soul sounds. Antonia's 2013 song "Marabou" was written by Danish writer and producer, Thomas Troelsen. Discograpy Singles * 2009 – "Roses on Fire" (feat. Pink Room) * 2010 – "Morena" (feat. Tom Boxer) * 2011 – "Shake It Mamma" (with Tom Boxer) * 2011 – "Marionette" * 2011 – "Pleacă" (feat. Vunk) * 2012 – "I got you (You're my man)" * 2012 – "Jameia" * 2013 – "Marabou" * 2013 - "Hurricane" (feat. Puya) * 2014 - "Întoarce-te acasă" (feat. Holograf) * 2014 - "Wild horses" (feat. Jay Sean) At Own Eurovision Song Contest Antonia was chosen to be the representetive of Romania for two editions, in OESC #08, where she received 2nd place and in the second special edition, OESC #10, where she ended in 11th place, with her song "Marionette" . Antonia will represent the country for a third time in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19, after she won "Selectia Nationala 19". Together with the band Vunk she will sing "Pleacă". They went on winning the contest. Antonia will represent Romania for a fourth time, together with Puya, in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 23, with their song "Hurricane". Category:OESC presenters Category:OESC 8 entrants Category:OESC 10 entrants Category:OESC 19 entrants Category:OESC 23 entrants Category:OESC 27 entrants Category:OESC 35 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Romania artist